


I Give You Power (Over Me)

by blackmountainbones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Eros Mode Yuuri Katsuki, Group Sex, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, It's canon fight me, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, OT4, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Voyeurism, Yuri's Awkward Teenage Crush, and Minami's too, cuck viktor 2017, i am all-powerful, i wrote 7000 words of porn, try and kinkshame me now, viktor cuckiforov, viktor is into other people being into yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/pseuds/blackmountainbones
Summary: Yuri hadn’t been expecting it when Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov arrived home from their honeymoon two days early. Had he known, Yuri definitely would have done his laundry.“Yuri?” Viktor asked, confused. “Why is Yuuri’s jacket in your hamper?”He was holding the offending garment in his hand, where it hung off his fingertip. Worse, the jacket was clearly rumpled and stained with something embarrassing, and Yuri cursed himself under his breath for not having done the laundry last night after he’d come, too sleepy and sated to make himself move.AKA: The one where Viktor coaches Minami and Yurio while they fuck Yuuri. A sequel to"Innocent Crush"by Phayte.





	I Give You Power (Over Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Innocent Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984902) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> my one and only, true saltwife [phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte) gifted me a lovely fic for my birthday, ["Innocent Crush"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10984902). tl;dr: Minami and Yuri bang and talk about what they would do to Yuuri if he were there. i loved it so much i had to write a sequel...
> 
> this is for you, phayte. you're an awesome writer, an amazing friend, and a wonderful saltwife. i stayed up late to write this because you had a bad day yesterday, and i hope this makes it better. never let anyone kinkshame you, darling. haters gonna hate, that's just what they do; your true friends will indulge your creativity, even when it means tentacles or chin-fucking.... <3 thanks to [Francowitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch) for the beta and [machinewithoutfeelings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings) for help brainstorming food puns. we love you salty!
> 
> moya korolevushka: my queen

Yuri hadn’t been expecting it when Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov arrived home from their honeymoon two days early.

Honestly, he should have expected it as soon as he’d heard the weather reports predicting a massive snowstorm the day that the couple had been due to return to St Petersburg from their luxurious vacation on the Amalfi Coast. Yuri had mistakenly assumed that the  newlyweds would have taken the opportunity to extend their honeymoon a few extra days, but with Worlds so close and four skaters slated to compete, the two must have been anxious to return to coaching.

Had he known, Yuri _definitely_ would have done his laundry.

“Yuri?” Viktor asked, confused. “Why is Yuuri’s jacket in your hamper?”

He was holding the offending garment in his hand, where it hung off his fingertip. Worse, the jacket was clearly rumpled and stained with something embarrassing, and Yuri cursed himself under his breath for not having done the laundry last night after he’d come, too sleepy and sated to make himself move.

Yuri flushed. Though fully clothed, he felt naked with Viktor watching him like that, holding the evidence of Yuri’s latest masturbation session in his hands. “It’s none of your business, _starikashka_ ,” he sneered, hoping that the flash of his incisors would deter Viktor from prying further.

Of course, it was in vain. “Really?” Viktor asked, inspecting a white smear near the hem of the jacket with narrow eyes. “Because if you’re stealing my husband’s clothing to masturbate with, it is _certainly_ my business--”

“I’m sorry!” Yuri screeched, his heat stopped in his chest. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life. It wasn’t even this bad when Minami caught him with his dick in his hand. It would have been better if Yuri could have said he didn’t mean it, but he _had_ , and he’d never been a good liar.

Viktor inspected the incriminating stain with a recriminating look. “You and Yuuri and I need to have a talk about boundaries--”

To make matters worse, Yuuri picked just that moment to barge in through the bedroom door. “Viktor, have you seen my cologne--”

He did a double-take, dumbfounded at the scene before him: Viktor holding his rumpled JSF jacket while Yuri cowered below him . “Oh,” he breathed, turning redder than Yuri’s ever seen him before. “Um. You found my jacket,” he stammered, gawking at Yuri who promptly looked away.

“Um, you don’t happen to have m-my cologne in here, d-do you?” Katsuki stammered, shifting his eyes so he didn’t have to look directly at Yuri.

“Try the nugget’s room,” Yuri muttered, staring down at his hands and feeling very, very small.

Viktor and Katsuki stared at him for a moment before turning and leaving the room, carefully closing the door behind them. They stood awkwardly for a moment in the hallway, just looking at each other as if to say _can you believe that really happened?_

Yuuri was still embarrassed. He’d known about Yuri’s awkward teenage crush years ago, but he’d assumed Yuri had long grown out of it. Suddenly, all the times his jacket had gone missing and the unprecedented rate at which Yuuri had been going through his cologne made sense.

Viktor still had the filthy jacket in his hand. “I guess I should throw this in the laundry,” he said, lifting the hem to his nose and breathing in.

Yuuri slapped his husband. “Viktor! You’re such a pervert!”

Viktor shrugged, taking one last sniff before balling the dirty jacket into his fist. “You should go find your cologne,” he said, motioning down the hall where Kenjirou’s bedroom door was ajar. “That stuff isn’t cheap, you know.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. He knew exactly how expensive the fragrance was--he saw the credit card statements, after all. His husband leaned down to peck his cheek, before heading to the laundry room, dirty jacket in hand.  

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri took a decisive stride down the hall. He didn’t bother to knock since Kenjirou’s door was propped open a few centimeters, but his student jumped when he entered the room all the same.

Minami jumped up from the desk where he’d been surfing Youtube on his laptop.

“Kenjirou,” Yuuri asked, “why do you have my cologne on your dresser?”

Minami blushed, rocking his weight from foot to foot. “I was just borrowing it!” he said anxiously, and grabbed the glass bottle off his dresser, handing it back to Yuuri with a nervous laugh.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Minami looked nearly as embarrassed as Yuri had earlier that afternoon as he continued babbling. _Huh_. Interesting.... Yuri had always known that his young proteges admired him, but finding the missing jacket and cologne in their rooms seemed to suggest something more than simple artistic or sportsmanlike appreciation...

Yuuri excused himself as he realized what his proteges must have been _doing_ with his things, strangely flustered. Sure, it went beyond any sense of proper boundaries, he mused, spritzing himself with his cologne. The fresh, oceanlike scent settled close to his skin, and he took a deep breath to ground himself. But the truth was, it also excited him to know that Yuri and Minami _wanted_ him, had certainly touched themselves and maybe each other thinking about him....

He was startled by his husband gathering him up into a hug from behind. Viktor took a deep breath at his pulse point, where he’d sprayed the perfume. “Hmm, babe, you smell good.” He inhaled dramatically. “Just like Hasetsu...”

“I found my cologne,” Yuuri said, careful to keep his voice modulated.

“Oh, where?” Viktor asked, distractedly taking another huff from behind his husband’s ear.

“In Kenjirou’s room.”

“Oh?” Viktor asked, nonplussed. Yuri _had_ told them they would find it there, after all...

Yuuri tried to let himself relax into his husband’s embrace. Though he was horny, when Viktor began to trace a trail of kisses down his chest, Yuuri suddenly felt awkward. Yuri and Minami were still in the apartment, and certain to overhear if he and Viktor fooled around.

As much as the recent revelation of his students’ desire for him excited Yuuri, he still wasn’t ready to talk about it. So he jostled Viktor softly with his elbow, extricating himself from the embrace.

Viktor’s mouth quirked in a disappointed pout, but he let Yuuri go, however reluctant he might have been to do so. “There’s something on your mind,” he said.

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed.

Viktor reached for his hand, turning it palm-up before lacing their fingers together. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready, right, darling?”

Yuuri nodded his head against Viktor’s neck. The lingered together on the bed, just embracing, until Yuuri drifted off into a nap. Viktor joined him soon after.

 

 

Yuuri filled a final plate with rice, handing it to Viktor who placed it on the table. They’d made a home-cooked meal for themselves and their proteges, who had both been hiding in their rooms all afternoon.

“Kenjirou! Yurio! Dinner!” Viktor called, the same way he did every night. He cocked a dangerous eyebrow, then added “ _Come_ and get it,” voice dripping with emphasis.

His husband smacked him with the dish towel. “You’re terrible,” he said, taking a sip of white wine. Viktor did the same, smirking still. “You’re going to give them complexes, you know?”

“Am I?” Viktor chuckled, gathering his husband in a loose embrace. He brought Yuuri’s hand to his mouth to kiss the shiny gold band that adorned it.

Minami and Yurio trudged into the kitchen, both watching their feet in an attempt to avoid being noticed. Even once they were seated at the table, the two young skaters barely moved, picking at their food, just pushing the rice and vegetables around their plates.

“Not hungry?” Yuuri teased, preening a bit when his pupils sat up in their seats.  “I thought you _wanted_ it.”

Yuri flinched in his seat, while Minami nearly dropped his knife. Yuuri took another sip of wine, willing himself not to blush.

Viktor winked and took a thoughtful bite of his dinner. “Do you not like it?” he asked innocently. “It’s Yuuri’s own special sauce...”

“Gross,” Yuri said, but he took a big bite while Minami choked a bit on the food in his mouth.

Yuuri handed Minami a glass of water, which he drank gratefully. He waited until the young skater had regained his composure before asking, “Can you not swallow properly?” Minami sputtered once more, this time on the water that he’d been drinking to help him catch his breath.

Viktor’s eyes quirked with silent laughter, amused at the irony. He was enjoying watching Yuuri make their young housemates squirm just as much as Yuuri was enjoying making them squirm. Yuuri was suddenly energized by the power he felt, knowing that the three men at the table were playing right into his hands.

He preened as Minami finally managed to stop coughing.

“Don’t you want a taste, darling?” Yuuri asked, pointing his fork at the seam of Viktor’s lips.

Viktor’s eyes crinkled as he opened his mouth, letting Yuuri feed him with a whimper. “Vkusno!” he proclaimed, licking his lips lasciviously. “Don’t you think that our Yurio and Kenjirou would like a taste?”

Yuuri hummed, scooping another forkful of food into his mouth. He chewed deliberately, then turned to watch his students’ reactions as he swallowed.

Minami and Yuri stared at their coaches, dumbfounded. Yuri held his fork halfway to his mouth, frozen mid-bite. Minami had dropped his utensil directly into his plate, the handle resting in a pool of sauce. Yuuri felt another thrill as he watched his students stare at him, unable to look away.

He cut another slice of meat with a deliberate _clink_. “Well, Viktor, I think that our Kenjirou and Yurio are big enough boys to take a taste if they want it,” he said, popping the morsel into his mouth.

His students squirmed in anxious arousal, and Yuuri grinned, a hint of his tongue swiping over his lower lip before his mouth quirked into a half-smile. Viktor had to hide his chuckle in his napkin--just _looking_ at Yuuri preen for Kenji and Yurio made him hungry to claim his husband. He couldn’t wait to finish dinner and make Yuuri his once more....

“You two are disgusting. You know that, right?” Yuri squeaked before shoveling his forgotten fork into his mouth. 

The tension broke, and the men at the table finished their dinner with rink gossip and small talk, almost as if nothing had happened at all.

 

 

Of course, _something_ had happened. Minami was reminded of this fact as he and Yuri stacked the dishes in the dishwasher. And of _course_ it had to be Yuri who reminded him.

“They have to be doing this on purpose,” Yuri hissed, scraping leftover rice off a plate. A clump fell on the floor, but he didn’t bother to clean it up.

“Are you sure?” Minami squawked.

“Are you stupid?” Yuri barked. “ _Special_ sauce?” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully, and Minami had to admit that Yuri had a point.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Minami asked. He loaded a handful of utensils into the basket of the dishwasher, careful to separate the knives.

“I don’t fucking know.”  Yuri huffed his bangs out of his eyes to glare at Minami more effectively. “Do you?”

Minami had no idea either. “Do you think they know about--about--”

“Of course they know!” Yuri said. “There was still cum on the jacket from the last time we used it, asshole. It was pretty obvious.” His green eyes were sharpened, and Minami shivered.

“What do you think they’re gonna _do_?” Minami’s voice rang with a note of panic. If Viktor and Yuuri kicked him out and dropped him as a skater---

“Oh my God, will you stop freaking out?” Yuri snapped. He handed Minami a stack of freshly’-scraped plates. “Who know with those two. Viktor probably gets off on it or something.” He scrunched up his face in a look of disgust.

Minami finished putting away the plates, and shut the dishwasher door. “You think so?” he asked timidly.

“Gross!” Yuri exclaimed. “You’re almost as bad as they are. You should probably move, you know. They’ve corrupted you.”

“They’ve corrupted both of us,” Minami said without thinking.

Yuri kicked his shin. “Stop that!” Minami grumbled. “You’re the one who came all over his jacket.”

“Because _you_ were fucking me,” Yuri fired back. He crossed his arms, and when Minami imitated him in an exaggerated gesture of displeasure, he rolled his eyes. “Anyway nugget, do you wanna play some videogames? I just got this new shooter, and you get to shoot aliens...” 

Minami perked up. “Aliens, you said?” he asked, following Yuri into the living room, all thoughts about what Viktor and Yuuri might be up to forgotten.

 

 

That night, Viktor held Yuuri close as they snuggled up to each other in bed. Viktor had been nuzzling Yuuri’s neck with his lips, teasingly tracing his fingertips against the waistband of Yuuri’s joggers, but Yuuri just elbowed him away.

Viktor pouted. They’d just returned from their honeymoon, where they’d spent two weeks having sex multiple times per day, so he _should_ have been sated. Instead, the constant fucking had only intensified his desire for his husband... he supposed the honeymoon period didn’t have to end when your honeymoon ended...

It wasn’t like Yuuri to turn him down, either, not unless he was sick or upset. Viktor drew his husband closer and asked, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri squinted as he tried to focus on his husband without his glasses. “Doesn’t it make you feel weird?” he asked.

“What?” Viktor said, though he was pretty sure he knew what Yuuri meant.

“That our two proteges have a crush on me,” Yuri answered, his eyes narrowing. He always hated when Viktor made him say things out loud....

“Why would that make me feel weird, love?” Viktor asked, matter-of-fact. “You’re beautiful, and they see you every day. Of course they would want you.”

 _“Viktor,_ ” Yuuri whined, burying his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck. Viktor could feel the flush on his cheeks.

“Who wouldn’t want you,” Viktor murmured, breathing the words against the shell of Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri squirmed deliciously against him, and Viktor took the opportunity to grope his husband’s ass.

This time, Yuuri didn’t push him away. “It doesn’t bother you?” he asked. Viktor could hear a note of curiosity in his husband’s voice, and maybe something else, too...

“Of course not,” Viktor assured him as he nipped along Yuuri’s jawline, the hand on his husband’s ass tightening its grip. “I think it’s sexy, don’t you?” He bit down on the tendon in Yuuri’s neck, right where it met his collarbone, and Yuuri let out a breathy moan before he could stop himself.

Immediately, Yuuri slapped a hand over his mouth, suddenly self-conscious about their young housemates hearing his pleasure. Viktor chuckled, and reached up to pull it away. “Let them hear you, darling,” he said. “Doesn’t it make you hot, knowing that they wish they could have you just like _this_?” He punctuated the phrase with a thrust of his thickening cock against Yuuri’s asscheek, and Yuuri groaned, louder this time. 

Another pulse in his dick made him roll his hips against his husband, who let out another one of his delicious moans. Viktor smiled, knowing he had won. Before the night was through, he was sure to have his Yuuri calling out his name, leaving no doubt in the minds of their young proteges just _who_ was making Yuuri make such sounds.

 

 

“Fuck,” Yuri said, pausing the game, “they’re fucking again.”

Another moan escaped the master bedroom. Both Yuuri and Viktor seemed especially enthusiastic tonight. It was like they weren’t even _trying_ to hide the fact that they were up to something nasty in there.

Minami put his controller down on the couch. “It sounds like Viktor is really making Yuuri feel good,” he said, letting his fingertips trail over the fly of his jeans where his erection bulged.

“Eww, gross. You’re already hard,” Yuri sneered, but he didn’t mean it. After all, he was hard too, and so he adjusted himself surreptitiously in his joggers. Unfortunately, the soft fabric did nothing to hide the erection poking out from between his legs.

“I wonder if Yuuri’s fucking him, or if he’s fucking Yuuri,” Minami continued, the hand on his crotch squeezing.

A long low moan rang out in the hall. “More, more please!” a voice, unmistakably Yuuri’s, cried. “V-viktor!”

Yuri shivered. “He’s definitely the one getting fucked,” he murmured hoarsely. Another cry sounded out from behind the bedroom door. “He only ever make those noises when he’s bottoming.”

Minami nodded in understanding. “God, I bet his ass feels so good,”  His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his fly, and his cock finally sprang free. “It just _looks_ so juicy and round.”

Yuri pushed his controller to his side, videogame forgotten. Reaching down between his legs, he fondled his hardon--Katsuki’s ass always got him going. It was just so round and full, like the man was perfectly made to take a dick. Yuri struggled with the drawstring at his waistband, finally tugging his pants and underwear down to expose his erection.

His pink cock was already hard and a drop of dribbled out from under the foreskin. With a groan, Yuri wrapped a hand around himself, pushing back the thick skin to expose the pink head of his dick.

Minami watched Yuri from the corner of his eye, spit into his hand, and did the same. A chorus of moans sounded from behind the bedroom door, followed by the creak of bedsprings. It wasn’t long before the living room filled with the filthy wet sounds of Minami and Yuri tugging on their dicks, biting their lips and listening intently to the noises in the bedroom.

“I-I want--” There was a loud rustling sound, followed by a dull thud. “Let me--” Katsuki said, then Viktor positively _roared._

Yuri knew they shouldn’t be doing this, especially not right here in the living room, especially since Yuuri and Viktor had discovered Yuuri’s cologne and jacket in their bedrooms just that afternoon. But he could not make himself stop.

“I bet he’s holding him down,” Yuri choked, “and taking his cock with all the Eros he has...”

“Fuck,” Minami moaned. “Do you think he’s tied him up?”

Yuri remembered the box of ropes and scarves he’d found underneath the couple’s bed once, when he was looking for some of Katsuki’s dirty laundry for his own private purposes. Blood immediately rushed to his dick, and suddenly Yuri was on the edge, imagining himself in Viktor’s place, bound hand and foot with the red silk scarves, unable to move as Yuuri took his pleasure from his prone body.

“You like that,” Minami noticed, stroking himself faster, his wet foreskin slapping against the head of his cock. “But I’d prefer to tie him up, and tease him like he teases me--”

It was too much. With a bitten-off cry, Yuri’s cock spilled into his own hand and all over his own lap. A minute later, Minami followed, squawking and spurting on his shirt. He removed the soiled garment and handed it to Yuri, who gratefully used it to clean up his own mess.

They had just barely managed to hide the proof of their activities when the sounds from the master bedroom quieted. Minami had just pulled another shirt over his head and settled on the couch with his controller in his lap when Yuuri, dressed in nothing more than a pair of briefs and a loose long-sleeved shirt which was certainly Viktor’s, walked into the bathroom.

He shot his two proteges a curious look over the blue frames of his glasses, but the glance lasted barely an instant before he shut the door to the bathroom behind him. They heard the sound of running water--Yuuri was certainly cleaning himself up in there--

“Fuck,” Yuri grumbled, “couldn’t the damn pig just have cleaned up in the master bathroom?” It was almost like he got off on letting his housemates know just how well he’d been fucked....

“Do you think he does it on _purpose_?” Minami asked from between clenched teeth.

They looked at each other for a long, uncomfortable moment which was soon interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Yuuri draped himself in the doorway, nothing more than a shadow in the sensual shape of a man, before flicking the light off and sauntering back to the bedroom. Viktor’s shirt was not quite long enough to cover his ass, and his cheeks rolled sensually as he walked down the hall and closed the door behind him.

Yuri threw his arm over his eyes dramatically and groaned. “He _definitely_ does it on purpose,” he said, his brooding only interrupted by Minami’s sympathetic squawk.  

“Definitely.”

 

 

Yuri almost dropped the coffeepot when Viktor said it: “You want to fuck my Yuuri, don’t you?”

Recovering just in time, he managed to  put the coffeepot back on the burner. “What the fuck, Viktor?”

“You too, Kenjirou,” Viktor added.

Minami choked on his tea.

Viktor chuckled, a cold cruel thing. “You two want him, right?”

Yuri and Minami exchanged a wide-eyed glance, then nodded.

“I’m telling you you can have him.” Viktor crossed his arms, looking at the two younger men expectantly.

Minami lost his balance, nearly swooning in shock as he  let out an unintelligible shriek, right into Yuri’s ear. Luckily, Yuri managed to catch him, though he felt lightheaded as hell himself. The two young skaters braced themselves against the kitchen island, unsteady on their feet.

Yuri shook his ringing head, annoyed. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, I’m _very_ serious,” Viktor said. “But don’t get too excited,” he continued. “The two of you are much more mediocre than you think. That’s why I’m going to be there to show you how to make Yuuri feel good.”

Just then, Yuuri stepped into the kitchen, still rumpled with sleep. He’d never been a morning person, and he yawned and stretched. His tight shirt rode up, exposing the fine trail of hair that lined his lower stomach, disappearing directly into the waistband of his skimpy red briefs. “Morning,” he grumbled casually, leaning down to kiss Viktor on the cheek before sliding into the chair beside him.

“Morning, _moya korolevushka_.” Viktor’s brows were drawn straight in concentration, all of it focused on Minami and Yuri as his husband nuzzled into his neck.

“Whatcha doin’?” Yuuri mumbled sleepily, still clinging to his husband.

“Just telling the boys how we’re going to spoil you tonight,” Viktor said.

Minami dropped his glass, which shattered and spilled orange juice all over the tiled floor.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “If you really wanted to spoil me, you’d make me a cup of that fancy tea I like...” He grinned and bit his lip teasingly. Yuri eagerly turned the kettle on and rummaged in the cabinet for the tin of loose-leaf tea and the poodle-shaped strained Yuuri favored, while Minami, still dumbfounded, stared at the spreading spill at his feat.

“You’ll clean this up,” Viktor said, gesturing to the spilled juice, “and clean yourselves up too. We’ll be expecting you at eight tonight, in the bedroom.” He reached across the table for the jam then spread some on his toast, which he shared with his husband. Yuuri let himself be hand-fed like a spoiled pet, gloating with the attention.

Yuri supposed he should feel more spiteful about the situation as he served Yuuri his tea, but he couldn’t. Not when being lavished made Yuuri glow like that. Normally, he would have made some sarcastic remark about Viktor and his husband being gross at the table, but this time, he committed each of Viktor’s motions to memory. After all, he was going to have to prove that he could satisfy Yuuri tonight... 

He was concentrating so hard that he almost tripped on Minami, who was busy cleaning up the juice and shattered glass from the floor, as he walked back to his seat, the one directly across from Yuuri. From where he was kneeling on the floor to mop up his mess, Minami gave him an open-mouthed look of surprise, and Yuri could only grimace back with an equal expression of silent awe.

 

 

Exactly at eight, Minami and Yuri stood in the hall, right in front of the master bedroom door. They gave each other a quick once-over: they’d both prepared for this, having taken extra care with their appearance despite the fact that their efforts would be undone soon enough. Still, it seemed important to look good for Yuuri. Minami wore tight bright pants and a matching tie, hair slicked back in imitation of Yuuri’s preferred performance style, while Yuri wore tight shiny leggings and a shiny copper top the color of a tiger’s eye, his bangs braided out of his face with the rest of his hair loose.

Minami cleared his throat. “It’s eight,” he said. “Are you ready?”

Yuri shook his head, although the word that escaped his mouth was _yes_ . He would never be ready, but he was also unable to pass up the opportunity. It was now or never, and Yuri was choosing _now_.

Minami lifted his fist up to the door, knocking softly. A moment later, Viktor opened the door, clad in soft pale pajamas. He opened the door just enough to offer the two younger men a glimpse of the dimly-lit room where Yuuri was sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but a sensuous navy blue robe. The fine silk draped over his form, suggesting the curves of the muscle beneath. His hair was still damp and slightly curled from the bath he’d taken, skin still slightly pink from the steam.

With a knowing smirk, Viktor gestured them inside, gently closing the door behind them. Yuuri was the first one to speak. “You’ve been taking my things without asking,” he said softly yet firmly.

Yuri and Minami nodded, cheeks flaring with their shame.

“Do you want to tell me why you took them?” Yuuri asked. He shifted on the bed, and the silk rippled, revealing a sliver of thigh.

Minami took a sharp breath, and started to speak, but all that escaped was a raspy hiss.

“No?” Yuuri teased, spreading his legs a little. “That’s OK. I already know why.” He flashed a dangerous grin, then sat up, his robe gaping at his chest just enough to flash a brown nipple.

Yuri swallowed a moan, overcome with lust at the sight. Fuck, there was no way he was going to last like this.... He bit his lip as he watched Yuuri’s robe gape as the man shifted his legs open.

Viktor sat down to give his husband a deep kiss before scooting over to the corner of the bed. “My Yuuri likes to be kissed to get in the mood,” he said. He gazed at Minami and Yuri expectantly, and Minami took a clumsy step forward, lurching onto the mattress beside Yuuri.

Yuuri lowered his thick eyelashes, half closing his eyes as Minami angled his head and leaned into a self-conscious kiss, just a soft press of his lips to Yuuri’s own. After several more gentle kisses, Yuuri leaned sideways, opening his mouth, while Yuri watched, transfixed. He’d never seen Yuuri like this before--sure, he’d imagined it countless times, but even his most vivid fantasies could never begin to compare.

“Good,” Viktor said after a moment. “Now Yuri, it’s your turn.”

Yuri tried not to let his urgency show as he rushed to join the other men on the bed. He arranged himself on Yuuri’s right side, opposite to Minami, who drew back to give Yuri space.

Yuri bit his lip, hesitating. He’d imagined this moment so many times, in so many different ways, that he was overwhelmed by all the possibilities.

“Put your arm around him,” Viktor ordered.

Embarrassed, Yuri followed his direction. Yuuri’s face was inches from his own, and he leaned pressed their foreheads together, noses touching, lips just a breath away...

Yuuri’s pink tongue snaked out from between his lips, and the last of Yuri’s self-control evaporated. He dove into Yuuri’s mouth, all saliva and teeth, and was surprised when he felt the strong hands in his hair.

“Not like that,” Viktor said, pulling Yuri back. “Slow down, tiger.”

Yuri scowled, but he did as Viktor said. Instead of leaning in for another kiss, he ran his hands over Yuuri’s chest, paying special attention to where the soft silk outlined Yuuri’s nipples in its soft folds. Yuuri wriggled, his lips parting, and Yuri took the opportunity to press their mouths together in a lingering kiss. Though he ached to push Yuuri’s teeth apart with his tongue, he restrained himself.

“What do you think, _korolevushka_?” Viktor asked. “Better?”

Yuuri broke the kiss to answer. “Mmmm. Much.” He sighed, tracing Yuri’s lips with his thumb, and Yuri preened at the compliment. “But I liked when you played with my nipples more.”

Viktor’s blue eyes gleamed wickedly. “Kenjirou. You kiss my Yuuri, while Yuri touches his tits.”

Yuri made a deep possessive sound in his throat, almost a growl. Yuuri chuckled. “Are you jealous, Yura?” he asked.

Yuri shook his head, but his grimace betrayed him.

“You’re so cute when you’re jealous,” Yuuri teased, throwing a glance at his husband where he sat at the foot of the bed.

In retaliation, Yuri pinched Yuuri’s nipple beneath the silk, tweaking the stiff flesh. Yuuri gasped, and Yuri twisted harder, satisfied when another sound escaped him.

Minami, who had been mouthing gently at Yuuri’s ear, leaned in for a kiss. In contrast to his earlier innocent kisses, this one was greedy, a long sucking thing. As annoying as Minami was, Yuri couldn’t help but be aroused by the sight before him. Yuuri looked so sexy like this, pushing his chest into Yuri’s pinching fingers while Minami sucked on his tongue, eyes closed as he gave himself over to the sensations.

“Look at you, my Yuuri,” Viktor breathed. His beige pajamas did nothing to hide his erection.... in fact, he was certainly not wearing any underwear. However, he was too focused on the sight of his husband giving himself over to his proteges’ desire.

Viktor wasn’t ashamed to admit that he loved to watch another man lavish Yuuri with pleasure, or let Yuuri ravage his hole. After all, he’d choreographed an entire routine for Yuuri where he’d put his Eros onto the ice for the entire world to see, and Viktor had loved watching the way the crowd had watched his Yuuri, with hunger in their eyes, had loved watching the power in Yuuri’s eyes as he’d fed off their want.

Yuuri was so beautiful when in the throes of Eros, and as much as Viktor loved making love to his husband himself, sometimes it was hard to appreciate that beauty when he was too busy fucking him. He knew that a man with as much stamina as his Yuuri would never be satisfied with just one man. No matter how much Viktor loved him and showered him with affection, Yuuri would always want _more_ , and Viktor was powerless to deny him anything. Besides, there was something nearly as satisfying about watching his husband come and come undone with another man, knowing all the while that Viktor would be waiting to make him his again....

Viktor took a deep breath, then steadied himself. “Take off your shirts,” he told Minami and Yuri, who moved immediately to do so. Yuri’s fingers only bothered to loosen the first two buttons of his shirt, just enough to lift it over his head before tossing it to the floor. Viktor tutted, admonishing him for his impatience, but Yuri didn’t care.

Minami took more care with his own shirt, hanging it from the bedpost. His narrow chest was still skinny, with a divot beneath his sternum; Yuuri reached up to dip his fingers into it, then ran his palm down Minami’s tight stomach. Finally, he turned to Yuri, whose eyes were burning with impatience as he waited his turn.

Yuuri sat up on his haunches, reaching for Yuri, who collapsed into a sighing mess at the first touch of Yuuri’s hand against his skin. Yuuri took his time, lazily exploring the lean muscle that had filled Yuri’s once-thin frame. He and Minami were a contrast, from the Japanese man’s darker skin and quiet composure, to Yuri’s pale freckled shoulders and his anxious gasps for more.

Yuuri obliged the blonde man, palming the erection that flared between Yuri’s legs while Yuri sighed in relief. He grinned, teasing Yuri with soft touches, while Minami stroked Yuuri’s spine beneath the silk of his robe, unable to stop himself from touching Yuuri’s skin now that he finally had permission.

Viktor turned from the bed for a moment to rummage around in the bedside table. He grabbed a large bottle of lube, less than half full, from the drawer, then moved back to the bed.

He pumped the bottle twice onto his fingertips, rubbing them together to warm the cool substance. Yuuri was watching as his husband warmed the lube and made an impatient noise.

“Do you want me to show them, _moya korolevushka?_ ” Viktor asked his husband. “Show Kenji and Yurio how you like to be opened up?”

Yuuri put his hands on his own cheeks, spreading them for Viktor in response.

“See, boys,” Viktor breathed. “See how beautiful my Yuuri is here...”

Minami and Yuri leaned in for a closer look. It was true--Yuri’s hole was tightly whorled and twitching. The tight bud was a peachy brown in color, and as it yielded to Viktor’s wet hands, the two young men could catch a glimpse of Yuuri’s warm pink insides peeking out.

Viktor pressed another finger past his husband’s rim. “Look,” he told his students. “Look at how hungry his hole is.”

Yuri and Minami breathed sharply, and Yuuri wiggled on Viktor’s hand, pushing his cheeks even wider and letting out little sounds as  Viktor fucked him with his fingers.

Viktor twisted his wrist, and Yuuri moaned as he let go of his own cheeks. He put his hands on the mattress and pushed his ass up to accept more of Viktor’s fingers. Minami flung his hands between his legs, gasping at the sight of his mentor’s body stretching around Viktor’s hand.

Viktor trickled a little more lube on Yuuri’s hole, and Yuuri grumbled at the cold slick. “I know, baby,” Viktor soothed, “but I need to make sure you’re nice and wet, so you can take Kenji and Yurio for me, ok?”

Yuuri locked eyes with his husband and nodded. Viktor leaned up to kiss him, then sat back to admire where his husband’s wrinkled hole stretched into a smooth ring around his knuckles. He was so entranced by the sight that he was surprised when Minami reached down to push Yuuri’s cheeks apart again for a better look.

With a chuckle, Viktor removed his fingers from Yuuri’s hole. He reached for the bottle of lube, placing it deliberately in Minami’s small hand, which tightened reflexively around the plastic bottle. “Go ahead,” he said. “It’s your turn.”

Minami yipped, then slapped an embarrassed hand to his mouth. “Sorry,” he apologized.

Yuuri chuckled, the playful sound contrasting with his sweaty face and blown pupils. His expression was wholly erotic, and it made Yuri’s penis pulse in his pants.  “Don’t worry, nugget,” Yuuri assured the bashful Minami, “ It’s cute.”

 _Cute?_ Yuri thought derisively. Why was Yuuri being so nice to Minami, and so mean to Yuri? He hadn’t said anything nice to Yuri, not once... Yuri groaned in frustration as his dick throbbed again at the thought. Fuck, he was getting off on Yuuri being mean to him again...

Yuuri lifted himself onto his hands and knees, ass in the air in an obvious invitation. Minami finally managed to smear a few pumps of lube on his hand, then pressed his short, wide fingertip into Yuuri’s anxious hole.

Yuuri let out a sound that was half laughter and half relief. “Just one?” he teased. “Surely you can give me more than that.”

Minami withdrew his hand, then pushed two more fingers into Yuuri’s hole alongside his index finger. His hand was shiny with lube, and so was Yuuri’s red rim.

He watched, mesmerized as Yuuri’s hole sucked at his fingertips, pulling a little at his knuckles as he withdrew his fingers. The sounds Yuuri made as Minami fucked into him were equally as erotic--tiny shuddering whimpers interspersed with occasional grunting moans.

Yuri stood behind the smaller skater, watching intently as Minami teased into Yuuri. God, the man’s ass was even more luscious in real life, thick and carved with muscle but still soft enough to wiggle when Minami pushed against it. His aching cock pressed uncomfortable against the zipper of his slacks, and he pushed his hand down to his waistband, undoing the button one-handed in his haste.

“What are you doing, Yurio?” Viktor asked, distracted from his husband’s lewd display on the bed by Yuri’s furtive groping.

“Nothing,” Yuri said.

Viktor raised an eyebrow and tapped a finger against his mouth. “Yuuri,” he said softly. “Look how hard Yurio is. How bad he wants you.”

Yuuri turned his head to follow his husband’s direction. A wild rush of blood surged to his penis, which twitched in his pants, and Yuri flushed. He had no idea how it was possible since about half the blood in his body was currently in his dick, but his cheeks and ears burned with his shame. And the shame just made the pressure in his penis worse...

“Let me see,” Yuuri ordered, voice raspy but assured.

Yuri hesitated, hand hovering over the open button of his pants. “Show me how much you want me,” Yuuri repeated, and Yuri pushed his slacks and briefs down with one fluid motion.

Yuuri watched him appreciatively, his pupils dilating in appreciation for the way Yuri’s body was carved by ballet. His muscles were spare but defined, stretching with an easy grace that made Yuuri’s belly clench with desire.

At that moment, Minami found his prostate. He tapped the swollen gland a few times to watch Yuuri yelp, then pressed down forcefully with his fingertips, not stopping until Yuuri came alive on the sheets. He shifted his weight to his right arm, then yanked Yuri forward with his left, nuzzling the trimmed blonde curls at the base of his cock with his nose.

“Yuuri wants to suck you,” Viktor grinned. Yuri’s cock jerked between his legs, a strand of precum drizzling onto the sheets. “Kneel down in front of him.”

He scrambled to obey Viktor’s order, shedding his socks as he arranged himself on his knees, his dick at just the right height to press against Yuuri’s pouting lips. God, he’d imagined this so many times, Yuuri’s sinful mouth twisting into a smirk before he opened his lips to take Yuri in...

Yuuri’s mouth was hot and slick. The saliva clung to Yuri’s penis as he pressed into the heat, his balls aching.

He knew it was too late to stop when Yuuri tucked his cock into the skin of his cheek and licked his tongue along the underside of Yuri’s penis. A trickle of saliva dribbled from his lip, and his Cupid’s bow stretched as he opened his mouth and _sucked_ \---

Yuri grabbed his balls and yanked his penis out from between Yuuri’s soft red lips with a yelp, but it was already too late. His dick spilled all over Yuuri’s chin and chest before he could stop himself.

“Fuck,” Yuri groaned. His eyes prickled with embarrassed tears. He’d come barely a minute into Yuuri’s exquisite blowjob for everyone else to see.

“Always so impatient, tiger,” Viktor scorned.

Minami chuckled from between Yuuri’s legs, still studiously fingering the older man open. Yuuri wriggled appreciatively on Minami’s small, slim fingers as he laughed and licked his lips. Yuri’s come still streaked his chin and chest in long white strands, and the contrast between Yuuri’s wanton expression and his cruel laughter made Yuri flush with another wave of humiliation, as well as another wave of want.

It wasn't fair... it shouldn’t have aroused him to get off to his coaches and his competitor laughing at his lack of stamina, but Yuri felt a twitch in his already-spent cock. He let out a frustrated groan.

“Look Viktor,” Yuuri said with a sigh as Minami’s fingers rubbed into his rim. “Yurio already wants to fuck me again.”

“Shut up, pig,” Yuri spat, but Viktor, nonplussed, merely tutted.

“Yuuri’s being so nice to you, tiger,” he admonished, silver eyebrows drawing straight in agitation. “He doesn’t have to let you fuck him again, you know.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri was indignant. “Be nice to Yurio.”

“I’m no _virgin_ ,” Yuri huffed.

“That’s not what I said,” Yuuri repeated, then let out a long low moan. Minami was pushing open his asscheeks to drive his hand deeper into his coach’s hole. “Fuck.”

Viktor crawled from the foot of the bed up to where his lover was propped up on the pillows. He pushed Yuuri’s sweaty bangs off his forehead softly, then wiped Yuri’s come from his husband’s face with a corner of the bedsheet. When he was done, he kissed Yuuri deeply. “Do you want Kenjirou to fuck you now, sweetheart?” he asked.

Yuuri lowered his lashes and nodded. “But what about Yurio?” he pouted.

Yuri growled, and Viktor shot him a stern look. “What about Yurio?” he asked his husband.

Yuuri turned red and closed his eyes bashfully, but when he spoke his words did not waver. “I want--I want to fuck his thighs while Kenji fucks my hole.”

Viktor gave his husband one last kiss. “Well, you heard him,” he said, locking eyes with his two young proteges. “You’ll fuck him the way he wants you to, won’t you?”

Minami and Yuri shared a sidelong glance, then nodded, arranging themselves on opposite sides of Yuuri. Yuri lay down on his stomach, two pillows beneath his hips. Yuuri clicked open the bottle of lube, drizzling a generous amount between Yuri’s cheeks and on his upper thighs, just under the curve where his ass met his leg. He shivered--the lube was cold and clingy and uncomfortable.

Yuuri pushed his hair off to one side, exposing Yuri’s shoulder blades as he lay down. He kissed the exposed nape of Yuri’s neck and crouched over Yuri’s ass, each of his legs straddling the thickest part of Yuri’s glutes. His hard cock was angled down, pushing against Yuri’s balls and the base of his dick, putting just the barest teasing pressure on his perineum.

Yuuri forced himself to hold still as Minami crouched behind Yuuri, on his hands and knees. His short, thick penis teased the crack of Yuuri’s ass, rubbing up and down as he watched Yuuri’s blushing hole relax to eagerly receive him.

He grabbed Yuuri’s hips mid-thrust, whose cock was just barely touching the sensitive skin behind Yuri’s balls, and then pushed his dick into Yuuri’s spread hole. The motion made Yuuri’s thick, blunt dickhead press against Yuri’s perineum, which ached pleasantly from the pressure.

Yuri opened his legs a little more, sliding forward on the pillow at an angle that forced his half-hard penis down into the sheets. The position also had the benefit of allowing Yuuri to rub his dick against Yuri’s balls and asshole more easily, and the insistent, hot press of Yuuri’s cock soon made Yuri’s own ache and fill with blood once more.

He sighed into the pillow, relaxing as his dick slowly swelled. Yuuri wasn’t quite fucking him, but it was close enough that Yuri could imagine what it would feel like if that slippery cock were to slip inside...

Yuuri let out a yelp when Minami yanked his hips onto his cock, and Viktor sidled up next to the men on the bed, reaching a worried hand out to wipe the sweat from Yuuri’s brow. “Everything OK, _korolevushka_?” he asked, voice dripping with concern.

“Viktor, he keeps missing the spot--” Yuuri whined, wiggling his hips in an attempt to push his prostate against Minami’s short, thick cock.

“You’ve got the wrong angle,” Viktor said, pushing Minami’s hips down. He watched his husband’s face for the telltale signs of pleasure, and could tell the instant that Minami’s cock nudged Yuuri’s prostate--his husband’s face went slack and vague. Viktor adjusted Minami’s position over the next few thrusts, helping him to find an angle that would hit Yuuri’s sensitive spot directly.

Viktor knew he’d found it when Yuuri’s spine arched backward. The motion made his hips press down, and his penis slipped between Yuri’s slim thighs and Viktor pumped his husband full of Minami’s cock.

“Fuck,” Yuri groaned from beneath the two men fucking down on him. Yuuri’s cock had rammed right into his sensitive perineum as Yuuri writhed on Minami’s dick above him. The stimulation to his prostate made Yuri leak onto the bedsheets.

He couldn’t reach down to touch his penis directly--the combined weight of Minami and Yuuri made it impossible for him to sneak a hand underneath his belly. A frustrated mewl passed through Yuri’s lips as he humped the bedclothes. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but  instead, he had to rely on Minami to keep fucking into Yuuri hard enough to press Yuuri’s cockhead against Yuri’s taint and balls.

Minami greedily screwed his hips into Yuuri’s thick ass. The muscle rippled each time Minami’s hipbones slammed into Yuuri’s cheeks, and Minami had to reach down to twist his balls to avoid from coming at the sight.

He paused for a moment with his hand on his balls, waiting to make sure that the urge to come had passed. Yuuri was making it difficult for Minami to contain himself with the way that he wriggled between Yuri’s clenched thighs, fucking his cock in and out of the lube-slick skin. After a minute, however, Yuuri threw an impatient glance over his shoulder, as if to ask Minami why he’d stopped.

Viktor cleared his throat. He had been uncharacteristically quiet, busy concentrating on the sight of his husband taking pleasure from Minami and Yuri, who were completely enthralled in Yuuri’s Eros. The sight was so incredibly arousing, and Viktor curled his hand around his cock in his cashmere pants. There was a wet spot forming at the head of his dick, and he rubbed the slickness, satisfied when another drop of precum oozed out. He tickled harder, watching as his Yuuri bucked more frantically between the two men.

He could see that Yuuri was close to orgasm, and he cleared his throat as another sticky string of precum trickled down his leg. “My love,” he sobbed, “let me see them make you come--”

With a yell, Yuuri bore down between Yuri’s legs, who could feel the thick cock pulsing against his asscheek with each wet spasm. As he came, Yuuri ground his hips in small circles, sliding his softening cock sloppily against Yuri’s ass and balls. His semen was slippery and warm between Yuri’s legs, and Yuri humped the mattress harder, grinding back on Yuuri’s penis before it could soften completely.

Yuri could feel Minami at Yuuri’s back, fucking the man between them frantically, desperate to finish before Yuuri gets oversensitive and sore. As it was, Yuuri whined into Yuri’s ear, his whimpers growing in pitch and volume as Minami rammed against his prostate just as Viktor had taught him.

Finally, Minami let go with a sound that Yuri had begun to recognize: that weird moan he made when he came, a sound halfway between laughter and desperation. He sagged onto Yuuri, who became a dead weight bearing against Yuri’s back. The two heavy bodies compressed his chest, and Yuri began to breathe in shallow, quick gulps as he humped his hips against the mattress below him.

The heavy weight of Minami and Yuuri’s bodies restricted Yuri’s movements, and the lack of air of making him light-headed, drunk on his need to orgasm. He humped faster, in short, rough movements, until his orgasm dribbled onto the sheets. There was less come this time, just minutes after the last, and Yuri flushed as he was reminded of how quickly Yuuri had made him come, both times...

He collapsed onto the sheets, his come a warm puddle on his stomach and thighs. He could feel the sticky stuff tangling his pubes as he gasped for air, until Yuuri noticed him heaving and quickly rolled off of Yuri’s back, taking Minami with him.

As soon as Yuuri lifted Minami’s arm to sit up, Viktor scooted close to his husband. “Darling--” he began, “darling--” and Yuuri turned to him, smiling and sated. Viktor’s breath caught--his Yuuri was always so beautiful like this, with the flush of orgasm still tinging his ears and chest red, hair stuck to his forehead in a sweaty tangle. He settled closer to his husband, breathing in the sweat and sex clinging to his skin.

A hint of Yuuri’s cologne lingered close to his skin, and Viktor  could almost see the sand and the sea, hear the gulls cawing overhead, as he inhaled. Yuuri smelled like the ocean, and musk, and two distinctly sharp and unfamiliar scents that must have been Yuri and Minami...

Yuuri still had Yuri’s cum drying on his chin and chest from the aborted blowjob, and Minami’s cum leaking from his hole when Viktor leaned in for a kiss. His husband’s body yielded to him, boneless and pliant, and Viktor reached down to push his soft beige pajama pants down.

His cock sprung out from between his legs proudly beneath a silver thatch of hair. His pubes were long, and somewhat unkempt, which surprised his students, who lay on the far side of the king-sized mattress.

“You look like an old man down there. Gross,” Yuri mumbled, still cranky despite being the pleasure echoing in his body. “You don’t even trim?”

“Mmm, no,” Yuuri answered, voice thick and sleepy. “I won’t let him. I like Viktor’s pubes.” He ran his fingertips through the soft silver hair, and Viktor gulped and bucked up into his touch. His long-neglected penis was  so engorged with blood it was nearly purple. Yuuri closed a lazy hand around his husband’s needy cock, laughing softly when Viktor whined.

The two young skaters watched their coaches, fascinated as Yuuri lazily stroked his husband. With a sly twist of his wrist, Yuuri asked, “Viktor--I know you want to--”

With a roar, Viktor flipped his husband onto his stomach and pushed his cock into Yuuri’s swollen rim. The muscle barely sucked at him as he fucked into the loosened hole, leftover lube and Minami’s come still wet inside Yuuri’s warm and familiar body.

“I like fucking you like this best,” he growled into Yuuri’s ear, “fucking you after you’ve already been fucked....” He moaned, a long, drawn-out sound reverberating in both their chests. “It’s so welcoming...”

Yuuri leaned back to kiss Viktor, but Yuri dove between them, slotting his mouth over Yuuri’s plump lips. He stole the kiss from Yuuri’s tongue, which infuriated Viktor as much as it turned him on. He fucked Yuuri’s hole harder, until a particularly rough thrust made Yuri’s teeth catch on Yuuri’s thick lower lip. Yuuri flinched away with a low pained gasp, and Viktor dove into his mouth, soothing the rough spot Yuri had left on the inside of Yuuri’s lip.

He cradled Yuuri’s soft penis in his hand, not trying to arouse him,  just feeling the slick weight of it as he thrust into Yuuri’s hole. Viktor was lost to everything but the weight and the heat of his Yuuri’s body, the soft suck of Yuuri’s loose rim as it slid up and down his penis...

With a last, deep push of his hips, he came into Yuuri’s pliant body. Yuuri grumbled but let Viktor lie on him until his soft dick slipped out of his hole with a puff of air.

Yuri and Minami were still watching, perched on the bed with a cautious distance between them.

Finally Minami broke the silence. “Fuck, Yuuri, you’re so _hot_ ,” he whimpered.

Yuri nodded emphatically, too dumbstruck to speak.

“See, darling?” Viktor breathed into Yuuri’s neck. “Just like I told you.” He cradled his husband’s chin in his hand, gazing into Yuuri’s warm brown eyes which were languid and lovestruck. Viktor swallowed down the ball of emotion in his throat, but still his voice broke as he spoke. “How could anyone see you like this and not fall in love with you?”

At that, Minami and Yuri moved to press themselves against Yuuri’s back, embracing him as if to agree with Viktor’s sobbed question.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his husband, and drew Viktor near. Viktor clung to him, long limbs protectively wrapped around Yuuri’s front, while Minami and Yuri leaned against his back. Yuuri grasped Viktor more tightly and wriggled into Minami and Yuri’s embrace.

He loved the feeling of being wrapped up in the three most important men in his life, feeling their affection pour into him until he felt like he was bursting with it. “Vitya, love,” Yuuri murmured against his husband’s forehead, “you have to let go of me a little bit. I can’t breathe.”

“Eww,” Yuri complained, voice thick and sleepy. Even sprawled naked on the same bed as his coaches and smeared with their collective semen, he still managed to complain about Viktor and Yuuri’s excessive displays of affection.

“Shut up, Yurio,” Minami said. “They love each other. It’s cute.”

Viktor pouted, but he relaxed his hold on his husband all the same. He snuck a peek at Yuuri’s face, which had settled into a soft smile. “Are you happy, my love?” he asked, finally giving in to his post-orgasm lethargy and settling down on a pillow.

Yuuri reached for his husband’s right hand, pulling the gold band to his lips for a soft kiss. “You make me happy,” he whispered.

Somewhere on the other side of the bed, Yuri made a gagging noise and was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

“Fuck! You didn’t have to hit me!”

“Be nice, Yurio,” Viktor mumbled absentmindedly. Yuuri kissed the wedding band once more, then laid Viktor’s hand over his chest. The smooth metal of their rings slid together with a satisfying clink, and Viktor laced his fingers around Yuuri’s, holding his husband’s hand, and holding _on_.

**Author's Note:**

> (my god, 9000 words, 7000 of them porn. i've really matured as an artist, or something)
> 
> did you get off? tell the muse! your comments tickle our praise kink, and inspire us to write more.
> 
> hit me up on tumblr [@the-stoned-ranger](http://the-stoned-ranger.tumblr.com)


End file.
